De sensaciones e ideas erradas
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Miradas confusas, pasta, lengua inglesa y deducciones mal hechas que sólo pueden ser planteadas por estos dos... [ AoKaga ]


Mi entrada a este fandom, veamos que tal me va. Que quede claro que esto es una ocurrencia mia que fue alentada a ser publicada por mi amada Hermana Nessa y mi apreciada Nao-chan, dedicado a Dashi Schwarzung causante de que no deje de pensar en este par.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán, créditos a su correspondiente autor.

**"De sensaciones e ideas erradas... " **

¿Cómo es que había terminado en esa situación? Aferrado a la silla, mientras él otro debajo de la mesa... Él estaba... Demasiadas sensaciones, siempre que estaba cerca de él no podía pensar por las sensaciones...

Sólo esperaba un cumplido.

Desde que habían comenzado a frecuentarse para sus avasalladores uno vs uno los fines de semana, Aomine era el que siempre daba partida al siguiente punto en su ya compartida rutina.

-Muero de hambre, ¡larguémonos!

Así terminaban en el Maji Burguer, comiendo hamburguesas hasta hartarse. Bueno, él era el que comía más que el otro. Aomine con un par o a veces tres de teriyaki e incluso algunas robadas de su propia orden que era suficiente para molestarlo, se conformaba. Aún así, nunca evitaba lanzar sus provocaciones refiriéndose a su estómago y su inllenable capacidad.

Después de satisfacer su necesidad de comida, pasaban a saciar otras en el departamento del pelirrojo. Ya no era noticia nueva, ya prácticamente todos los sabían, todos los conocidos de Seirin, de Touo... De Kaijou, de Shutoku, de Yosen e incluso aseguraban que Rakuzan estaba en la lista, si no es que al principio de esta porque ellos todo lo saben, decían para no sólo hablar de su capitán.

A veces lo hacían, donde caían, porque el peliazul muy rara vez permitía los cinco segundos de ventaja a Kagami para que corriera a su habitación... Para que retrasar lo que harían si las sensaciones ya estaban ahí.

No hay que malentender, no es que siempre lo estuvieran haciendo. También jugaban videojuegos, veían partidos o películas y en muy raras ocasiones...

-Bakagami, ¿cómo se dice esto en Inglés? - le señalaba algún párrafo en su libro y este enseguida le traducía. No sabía cuando había perdido la arrogancia para preguntarle algo sobre la escuela, reconociendo así que necesitaba su ayuda. No sabía si al final, entendía lo que le decía... No sabía ni por que se le quedaba viendo raro mientras lo instruía ni cómo es que después de la sesión de estudio si no antes, terminaban haciéndolo encima de sus cuadernos y demás cosas...

-¿Ao-mine? - no obtuvo más que un sonido húmedo como respuesta y unos ojos zafiros atravesándolo desde debajo de la mesa... -Cu-ando me preguntas como se dice "equis cosa" en Inglés, ¿p-por que luego lo hacemos? - sintió arder mucho más, si eso es posible, su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Deducía ahora la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de él. El peliazul dio una lamida más antes de separarse, y aunque podía haberlo ignorado, realmente quería responderle.

-Ja, ya te diste cuenta. - le sonrió felino. - Es lo mismo, tú ahora por la comida. Yo por el Inglés, por tú Inglés.

-Maldit-o... ¡Hmgh! - el peliazul regreso a su placentero trabajo de torturar al menor.

Hace apenas una semana que instigado por Kuroko, decidió romper su rutina y el viernes le pidió a su pareja que fueran a su departamento después de su encuentro. Le cocinaría. Por primera vez, lo haría.

Y resultó bien. Aomine se sorprendió al verlo en la cocina, sus ojos lo seguían de lado a lado.

-¿No me vas a envenenar, verdad? - rompió el magnífico silencio sólo para molestarlo pero enseguida comenzó a reír cuando el pelirrojo le respondió una seña obscena con la mano.

Al final, del risoto de zanahoria no quedó nada. El moreno se veía satisfecho y contento. Aun así, no le dijo nada con respecto a su comida.

La rutina se repitió el sábado, Aomine devoraba todo a su paso, no quedaba nada de lo preparado por Kagami, y por poco tampoco nada de él. Se resignó, sabía que al moreno le gustaba lo que le preparaba, se le veía en el rostro. Así que lo dejó por la paz.

Hoy, domingo. Preparó algo relativamente sencillo, pasta, simple y llana pasta. Claro, muy a su estilo, ya que siempre se esmeraba en lo que hacía al fin y al cabo.

Le entregó su plato, se sentó frente a él con el suyo. Observó el brillo en los ojos de Aomine, el cómo tomaba el tenedor y lo giraba enrollando en este la pasta. Siguió con la mirada como esta quedaba frente a su boca, y le soplaba levemente para enfriarla...

Observó esos labios, sus labios. Los que lo besaban en la boca y en todo el cuerpo. Labios que escondían esos dientes perfectamente blancos, y amaba cuando eran exhibidos en una sonrisa genuina que esperaba sólo a él le perteneciera, más le valía a Aomine que así fuera.

Suspiro. Lo quería, quería a ese idiota engreído y mal agradecido. Aunque no dijera nada por los platillos, así lo quería.

Estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, que no notó que había captado la atención de la mirada azul, que bajo su cubierto aún con la comida que no había probado. Le había cuestionado que miraba, le pregunto un par de veces más y sin obtener respuesta, sacó sus conclusiones.

Lo miraba con un rostro de ensueño, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la vista en... ¿el cubierto con pasta? ¿A Taiga le ponía la comida? Sonrió alzando una ceja, no tenía problema con ello. Al final, a él lo calentaba escuchar a Taiga hablar en inglés, que más daba que su pelirrojo tuviera un fetiche con la comida.

Kagami seguia en su ensoñación, así que decidió seguir con el asunto de engullir cosas pero debajo de la mesa...

No fue complicado, Kagami estaba ligero con sólo unos shorts holgados y sus boxers, que sólo fueron halados dejando expuesto su miembro y causando un respingo en su pareja.

-Que diabl... ¡Hmgh, Ahom-mine! - no pudo continuar por causa de la boca que ocultó su sexo, boca que comenzó un juego de escondite con este, dejando a la vista y ocultando de nuevo en su interior parte de su falo, lenta y tortuosamente. Una lengua atrevida se paseó desde su glande hasta el vello rojizo que ahí tenía, lo hizo un par de veces más. Masajeaba sus testículos, mientras él tenía la cabeza echada para atrás preguntándose cómo es que había ocurrido esto.

Después de preguntar sobre sus "sesiones de estudio" y confirmar que sólo eran un disparador para el libido de su novio, aunque sería bueno mencionar que luego se vino a enterar por cierta pelirrosa que Aomine había aprobado los últimos parciales de Inglés.

Su morena pareja siguió con su húmeda actividad hasta que inevitablemente se corrió en su boca. Trató de avisarle pero no lo logró, él otro no parecía disgustado por ello.

Al contrario, después de lo ocurrido se le permitió huir a su alcoba donde el encuentro de unos cuerpos calientes, labios deslizándose aquí y allá, miembros frotándose entre sí y sensaciones lujuriosas se dieron lugar entre él y la pantera que tenía de novio. Entre sonidos de película, declaraciones de amor y peticiones en inglés, se dejaron ir juntos.

-Bakagami, no pensé que te pusiera verme comer. - interrumpió el silencio instalado en la habitación después de una ronda de satisfactorio ejercicio...

-¡EHHH!? ¿C-cómo!? - miro perplejo al peliazul que lo tenía abrazado.

-Te vi observándome comer, estabas rojo y no despegabas la mirada aunque te hablaba. - entonces lo entendió, su novio si era un pervertido, él sólo veía sus labios y Aomine hilo un pensamiento más complejo pero muy de él.

-¡Idiota! No soy un pervertido como tú, s-sólo me distraje pensando en lo mal agradecido que eres. N-nunca dijiste si te gusta la comida que preparo... - no le iba a decir que se distrajo por sus labios y por todo él en realidad, prefería sólo comentar la idea inicial de su ensoñación aunque también fuera bochornosa.

-Jajaja, menos mal. Me estaba preocupando salir contigo a comer fuera, sería malo que ese fetiche fuera tuyo... ¡Bueno, me adelante al postre ahora iré a comer! - se levantó desnudo de la cama donde se encontraban y salió de la habitación, dejando a un ser rojizo detrás suyo. Sólo el visualizar el pensamiento de Aomine. Dios.

-¡Te quedó bueno! - lo escuchó decirle, sonrió al momento y la sensación de alegría se instaló mucho más en su pecho, donde se encontraba ya hace un rato.

\- ... Todo tú y lo que haces es excelente Kagami - eso sólo se quedó con Aomine, por ahora.


End file.
